


Sleep of the Undead

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: Bite Porn





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief. Repost of an older work.

Rodney didn’t like how still John lay in his arms, not one little bit, so he held him tighter to his body, curling one leg over him and settled into waiting until John woke up. This deathly quiet was the one thing that Rodney thoroughly hated about John’s…vamp-ness. He reached out with unconscious intent and traced the bite marks -- bite marks that he had made -- on John’s throat.

The memory of it still lingered, potent like the taste John’s blood. It was like a warm, bright fire that courted and seduced his senses; it was magic woven into their bond in a dance of take and receive. He’d been so stupid to fight this, even for a day. This screwy, time-induced, memory lapse was no excuse. John was made for him, and Rodney damned himself, albeit lightly, for forgetting that for even a moment. 

If he had listened to John and bitten him right away, he could have saved himself the whole -- captured by vampires -- headache. That idiotic fang gang would have known right away that Rodney’s magic wouldn’t work for them. Still, it had been quite impressive the way John had taken his sword and cut a swath through their ranks. His dashing rescue had left heads rolling in his wake. Literally.

He let his fingers drift up along John’s cheek and tenderly traced the delicate arch of one ear. John was incredibly beautiful at rest, and if Rodney had nothing in his life but days and nights of holding his vampire close, he’d still be one very contented Potential. 

Now, if only the nightmares would stop. 

Rodney shuddered. His current dreams seem focused on recalling the memories of his lost time. He’d spent countless days -- _years_ \-- wandering the earth without John at his side. He could still recall his frustration and the manic energy he’d put into searching for an elusive... something. 

In a tumble of uneasy dream remnants, one memory stood out stark and fresh in his mind. He was working at the SGC, standing under terrible florescent lighting, with the soft whir of a dozen computers working in the background. Rodney was running four different search programs while Sam Carter stared at him as he tried to explain what he was looking for.

He’d been unable to describe it and had stupidly stood there in front of her, his empty hands opening and closing, as he tried to grasp a description that wouldn’t come. He couldn’t because he hadn’t known what it was he was missing. Until the night that John found him, he hadn’t _known_.

His dreams had to be his subconscious working out his past. It had to be that because Rodney refused to accept the possibility that his dreams were a precognitive warning of any kind. He couldn’t be separated from John again. He wouldn’t. Still, just in case, when John woke up, he’d work on some serious magical binding between them, just to be on the safe side. 

He’d heard a few old stories that some of the creatures in the Spiral Realm life-bonded. It wasn’t something ever considered an option with one of the undead, and honestly, the blood and bite-bond between them should be more than enough under normal… Rodney smiled, well, normal for them, circumstances. He’d ask the Tinsdale the next time he and John went to the Diner. Maybe there was a way to work a bond around a vampire’s unlife. If that were the case, then the hard part would be getting John to agree to experiment with it. 

Rodney sighed heavily, thinking about the potential battle ahead. John wanted to keep him all wrapped up in nice, safe certainty and bristled fiercely at anything that looked like it might put Rodney at risk. It made no difference how many times Rodney rolled his eyes, pointed to himself, and chanted, ‘magical creature, here.’ John would just glare at him or distract him with sex. Stupid, stubborn, horny vampire.

He carefully shifted their position so that John’s head rested on his chest. Rodney ran his fingers in a gentle pass through John’s dark hair, finding it as untamable as the man in his arms. He wasn’t sure if John could hear his heartbeat but that was all right; his heart beat strong enough for the both of them.

Was John aware of his touch while he was in this lifeless slumber? No matter; it comforted Rodney, and he could hope that his libertine found comfort in it too. God, he really wished John would wake up now.

“Mmmm, feels good, mon assoiffé; don’t stop.” 

“Oh, good. You’re awake. Finally.”

John grinned back at him then did a slow, sensuous, full-body stretch that somehow managed to rub Rodney in all the right places. 

“Ngghh. Oh, god. Do you even have any bones in that body?”

“Just one.” John grinned. “Wanna touch it?”

Rodney groaned, “You wake up sexier than anyone who literally sleeps like the dead has any right to.” He tugged John up for a kiss. “Honestly, I don’t know why I put up with those terrible puns. Must have something to do with…” His last words were lost in a soft mumble against John’s mouth. 

~~~~

John fell into his Potential’s kiss. This was one of his favorite ways to wake up, warm and cared for in Rodney’s arms. It was dizzying the way Rodney just opened up to his kisses, as eager for them as John, and for all of his Potential’s protests, he could feel Rodney’s cock, hard against his hip. 

He looked up to see a sweet smile that didn’t quite reach Rodney’s eyes. Intentions of playing with the lush body under him forgotten for the moment, John focused on Rodney’s unspoken distress. 

“What’s wrong?” Are you still having the nightmares?” 

“I hate them. They leave me feeling …unsettled.” A small frown furrowed across Rodney’s brow. “You know that feeling, like someone walked across your grave? Oh, my god -- you actually have a grave somewhere, don’t you?”

John shook his head in disbelief. This wasn’t the time to explain that all he had was a grave marker somewhere, placed there by family obligation, not grief. His true grave was the time he spent in Mara’s cold bed, waking up with his humanity stolen away. His Potential was brilliant, magical and had seen any number of lifetimes but he remained in constant avoidance of John’s true nature. 

It was time to remind him again what it meant to belong to a vampire. 

“Your neck, Rodney -- I want it,” John growled.

With a harsh gasp, Rodney pushed the silk covers down past his waist and turned his head, arching back and exposing the strong line of his throat. John licked his lips as his eyes trailed over the long line of bite marks. They ran from just below Rodney left ear, down over his chest and belly in an erratic bruised line that marked John’s blood claim. He knew if he looked lower, and he would later, the trail would continue all the way to Rodney’s ankle. 

A Potential’s blood with all its power and promise was his for the taking. John flicked his tongue over one fang. They felt sharper, pointier, just from thinking about sinking into Rodney’s tender skin and feeding off his blood. 

John ran his tongue slowly along Rodney’s neck just because he could. Sublime. This was no false legend, no dusty myth of vampire lore. This was Rodney, his warmth and eagerness for John, here and real. Something hot and needful uncurled in John’s chest, and for a moment, he almost needed to breathe.

He laid a gentle kiss on Rodney’s throat, just over the spot he intended to bite, and was rewarded by Rodney’s fingers tangling through his hair. The following tug was demanding, impatient, and 100% Rodney McKay.

“You’re mine, Rodney. Mine.” John sank his fangs into his Potential’s tender skin. Rodney shuddered underneath him, his soft moan _yours, always yours,_ nearly driving John crazy until all he wanted was to bite deep and suck hard -- until they were both so sated with it neither one couldn’t see straight. 

 

John bit. He suckled at his Potential's neck, reveling in the taste and power of his blood until he couldn’t handle any more. As always, it was over too soon. He lifted his head and proudly inspected the new marks he left there. Rodney’s heat was in his veins now. His blood filled John, headier then wine.

Just as he thought couldn’t bear the sweetness of it any longer, Rodney reached down and grabbed them both, the heat and pressure of his Potential’s hand giving them a gloriously tight place to rub together. Cock against cock, it was rough and perfect. Satisfaction roared through John, his groin and belly already wet with Rodney’s come. 

“Okay,” Rodney groaned. “That boneless thing, I get it now.” 

John grinned. He’d have to warn Rodney to get used to it. After all, he still had all of his Potential’s backside to mark.

~*~


End file.
